Don't slam the door
by crankyXwhenXprovoked
Summary: Darry's a little frustrated and what does Soda have in a bag that might help?


The front door of the Curtis house slammed open making the pale blue/green eyes of the oldest member of the house flick up in annoyance. The middle Curtis ran in with a big smile on his face and a brown bag in his hand.

"Now must you slam that damn door every time you open it?"

"Don't get your panties in such a twist Dare, geez," Soda said, closing the door behind him, a little louder than the older male would have liked.

"When you break it your going to pay for it,"

"Yea yea, is Ponyboy home from school yet?" Soda asked, bouncing on his toes a little.

"He got in about fifteen minutes or so ago,"

"Ok," And with that Soda ran off towards their room.

Darry rolled his eyes and went back to looking at his newspaper and just a bit afraid of what was in the bag. A few minutes later the front door slammed again making Darry put his paper down roughly and glare at the person that came in.

"Now stop slamming that door," Darry said in a bit of a loud voice, making Steve jump.

"Sorry Superman," He held up his hands and took a step back. "Is Soda here?"

"Soda, Steve's here," Darry yelled and put his, slightly wrinkled, paper back up.

"Hey Steve," Soda said, a few moments later.

"You give it to him?"

"Yep, now let's bounce," Soda said, letting out a chuckle.

"Later Darry," The pair said, heading for the door.

"Just don't slam the door," He all but growled.

"Someone needs to get laid," Steve mumbled.

"What?" Darry snapped, but the two were already out the door. "Moron,"

A quiet filled the front room as Darry went about reading his paper, hoping that no one else came in. He was a few pages from the end of his newspaper when he heard the soft foot steps of Pony come into the room.

"Finish your homework?" He asked.

"Yep, didn't have that much,"

There was a noise as Pony sat down on the couch.

"What did," Darry started to ask, lowering his paper, only to stop when he actually looked at the male.

"Hmmm?" Pony looked at him, sliding the large peppermint stick out of his mouth.

"What the hell is that thing?" Darry asked, looking at the red and white striped thing in Pony's hand.

"It's like a big candy cane, without the curve," He licked up the side of it.

"Where did you get it?"

"Soda," Was his reply, shrugging lightly, going back to reading the book he had open in one hand.

As the younger male read the book, his mouth and tongue worked over the swirled stick in his other hand. Darry's eyes were glued to his younger brothers mouth as he slid the stick in and out a few times before licking the end of it and swallowing, before starting over. The older male licked his lips lightly watching as Pony's plump lips turned pinker every time he moved the stick over them. Pony made a little moaning noise as he pulled the stick away and licked the sweet residue off his lips.

"So how are you liking your day off?" Pony asked, his eyes flicking over to Darry.

"Huh? Oh uhh its fine," He cleared his throat and looked back at his paper, that was lying across his lap.

Trying to keep his eyes on the paper and not on Pony and that candy was a feat he wasn't winning. The clock ticked by as Pony's mouth continued the ministrations on the stick and Darry could feel his body starting to betray him. Even trying to tell himself that it was wrong and illegal to feel that for his brother didn't stop his member from hardening. As Pony stood up, he almost let out a sigh of relief that he could sneak away and either will the problem away or take care of it. His relief was short lived however when Pony stopped and leaned over the arm of his chair, looking at the paper.

"What are you doing?" Darry asked, looking up at Pony's contemplative face.

"Trying to see what is so interesting that you haven't turned the page in almost 20 minutes," Pony's eyes flicked all over the paper.

Darry opened his mouth but couldn't think of an excuse only hoping the Pony would go away soon. Pony hummed in the back of his throat and reached out and ran his finger over one of the passages near the bottom of the page, making Darry bite his lip and jump slightly. Since the paper was on his lap, when Pony rubbed the paper, he also rubbed a very intimate part of Darry.

"You ok?" Pony asked, his finger staying in place and his eyebrows knitted together.

"Yea," He cleared his throat. "I'm fine,"

"Ok," Pony smiled at him and went back to looking at the paper.

Darry tried his best to keep his breathing under control as Pony started sucking on the peppermint stick again. Pony hummed in his throat as he moved his hand across Darry's lap to smooth the paper.

"Would you just like the paper?" Darry asked, a little flustered.

"Nah," He said, popping the stick out of his mouth again.

"You sure?"

"Yep, because if I take it, what will hide your little problem?" Pony asked, cocking an eyebrow.

Darry choked on nothing and sputtered a few times as Pony looked up at him. "What?"

"Darry, I'm not blind ya know," Pony said sucking on the stick once, before taking it out of his mouth.

"I know that," Darry asked, his cheeks burning up.

"Then why did you keep staring?"

Darry growled and tossed the paper off to the side and grabbed Pony pulling him on to his lap, Pony legs straddling his.

"Do I really have to explain?"

"Maybe?" Pony said licking the peppermint.

Darry growled and pushed Pony's hand out of the way and grabbed the back on his neck and kissed him roughly. Pony gasped and brought the hand that wasn't holding the stick on Darry's shoulder. The older males hands grabbed Pony's hips a little roughly, rocking them against his own. Letting out a moan Pony dug his nails into Darry's shoulder, pressing his tongue against his. Darry moans filled Pony's mouth as the younger male started pressing down with each movement forward.

"I think we came home a bit to early," A voice from behind Pony said, making the two jump.

Looking over his shoulder Soda and Steve were standing there almost laughing.

"Sure the one time you don't slam the door," Darry sighed.

"You can always continue later,"

"Like hell," Darry said, standing up and grabbing Pony and tossing him over his shoulder.

"Where are you going?" Soda said, smirking.

"Where do you think?" Darry mumbled, heading to his room.

"Are you sure we want to stay here?" Steve asked Soda, tilting his head as they heard the door close and the lock click.

"Not really I'm not really sure I want to hear either of them moan,"

"Why did we come here then?" Steve said walking out the door again.

"I thought we were going to have to help them more than we already did," Soda said as they walked out of the gate.

"Where are you two going?" Two-bit asked, from the right of them.

"Out,"

Two-bit cocked an eyebrow then smiled. "Ah, the thing worked huh?"

"Yep," Soda smiled and the three of them walked away from the Curtis house.

"Where did Dally find that thing anywhere?"

"I'm not sure I want to know,"

~*~*~*~*~*~Authors note~*~*~*~*~*~*~

AND HERE IS MY 100TH STORY :D :D :D :D :D

Yes I do know it is a little late from Christmas kind of things, but it was in my mind before Christmas and I just got the inspiration for it now.

SO there ya go.

S. owns.

And no I really don't give a fuck if you don't like the incest part of this :D


End file.
